Rock Out Connection
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This is a rockin' new fanfic for Horton Hears A Who. Just came up with it while I was bored.


Rock-Out Connection

by: Terrell James

One Friday night, Jojo McDodd and his friends, Mike and Cody McKinney went to the Whoville park to shoecase their talent in the rock-out songwriters spotlight. When they got there, their families were sitting down towards the third row. Ned got up and said, "Good luck, son. Go out there and have fun."

"Thanks, dad." said Jojo.

"You too, boys."

"No probs, Mr. McD." said Cody.

"We're gonna rock the house!" exclaimed Mike.

Their father came in and said, "Boys, I can't wait to hear what you guys are singing. Me and our mother have never been this proud of you."

"Thanks, dad." said Mike.

A few minutes later, the boys came to the stage, looking a little nervous and excited. Jojo looked at the audience behind the curtain and saw all the people staring at the stage. Mike looked at Jojo and said, "You okay, man?"

"Yeah, I guess." said Jojo.

"Don't worry, dude. We're gonna tear this place up!" exclaimed Cody.

"I wish Alex could be here to see this." said Jojo/

"Hey, man. I'm sure he'll look down on us and see us rock out!"

Then, the boys put their hands together and said, "Whoville Outcats!"

The announcer said, "Now, performing; The Whoville Outcasts!"

The crowd cheered and applauded as the curtain rose up and saw Jojo, Mike and Cody together as Jojo held the microphone and said, "Thank you guys for coming out. This is a song I wrote called, 'Boyfriend.' Hope you guys like it.

Then, they started singing the song as the music plays.

_All: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your boyfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend_

_(Jojo's guitar solo)_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_No, it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be you boyfriend_

_Jojo: You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright_

_(Mike: alright, alright, alright)_

_Cody: Don't pretend, I think you think I'm so precious_

_And heck yeah, you're my one and only princess_

_I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right_

_(Mike: I'm right, I'm right, I'm right)_

_Jojo and Cody: Dude's like so whatever_

_And you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's that everyone's talking about!_

All: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!

_I think you need a new one!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend_

_Mike: I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away, I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_(Cody: and again and again and again)_

_Jojo: So, so come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better yet, make your boyfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say his name ever again_

_(Mike & Cody: and again and again and again!)_

_Mike: Because..._

_Jojo and Cody: Dude's like so whatever_

_And you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talkin' bout!  
_

_All: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend_

_Jojo & Mike: In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Dude's so stupid_

_What the heck were you thinking?!_

_Jojo & Cody: In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Dude's so stupid_

_What the heck were you thinking?!_

All: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your boyfriend

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend_

_(Mike & Cody: No way! No way!)_

_All: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend!  
(Jojo & Cody: No way! No way!)_

_All: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your boyfriend_

_No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend_

_(Jojo & Mike: No way! No way!)_

_Jojo: Hey... (Mike & Cody: Hey! Hey! You! You!)_

_I know that you like me (Mike: No way...)_

_You know it's not a secret (Cody: Hey...)_

_I want to be your boyfriend_

_  
All: No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey!_

The song ends and the crowd goes wild and had a massive stream of cheers and applause and ended up with a standing ovation. Jojo, Cody and Mike took a bow and let out a peace out sign as they headed backstage.

Mike and Cody were cheering and high-fiving each other and Cody said, "Dude, we rocked the house tonight!"

"Awesome song, by the way." said Mike.

"Hey, thanks, guys." said Jojo.

Hope that one ROCKED the house! This was a parody of "Girlfriend" from Avril Lavigne. I loved this song so much and I changed it to 'Boyfriend' just to make sense. R&R, please! 


End file.
